


Hear Me Out

by MelliesRegina44



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vanity Fest, vanityfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelliesRegina44/pseuds/MelliesRegina44
Summary: Another vanityfest addition from my girlfriend





	Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another vanityfest addition from my girlfriend

“You know I’m not massive on apologies, but…I have some things to say, so just hear me out.” Charity took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m sorry Vanessa. I’m sorry for the stupid things I said... I didn’t mean it. You were one of the only people in my life that I could be my whole self with and I just assumed you would always be there…no matter what.”

Charity stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked up to the sky, trying to fight back the tears. “I just keep thinking you’re gonna come back. I keep expecting you to walk through my door again… like when I called you a moody cow.” Charity smiled a little at the memory, but the smile quickly dissipated. “I thought you were ignoring me. I snapped at you in the café and then I said we were over. I even told Debbie we were over.”

XXXXXXX

Charity walked into the café in a huff. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for Vanessa. She turned the corner and there she was, sitting with Rhona. “Right, lady.” Charity said sternly to the shorter blonde.

Vanessa was taken aback by how Charity addressed her. Her back straightened and her eyebrows furrowed.

Charity continued, pointing at Vanessa, to make sure she understood how upset she was. “I am sick to death of you avoiding my calls. What is goin’ on?”

Vanessa quickly looked at Rona and back up at Charity, confused as to what Charity was talking about. “Nothin’!”

“Yeah there is.” Charity interrupted.”You’re holding out on me about somethin’, aren’t ya?” Charity waited for a response, but when all she got was an annoyed Vanessa stare, she continued. “Look, if this is about me…” Charity started, but was interrupted by Vanessa.

“Oh, you are so self-obsessed!” Vanessa shook her head, obviously frustrated, “Why is everything about you?!”

“So are you gonna tell me? Bet you’ve told this one everything, haven’t you?” Gesturing in Rhona’s direction.

“Um…” Rhona interjected, trying to defend herself.

“Since when did you become the needy girlfriend?” Vanessa asked, knowing the remark would push Charity’s buttons. 

“You know what Vanessa? Let’s forget it!” Charity rashly suggested, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Yes let’s!” Vanessa matched, before spewing out the dreaded statement, “…’Cause none of this is worth it.”

Charity was hurt by this last comment. She couldn’t even look at Vanessa anymore, so she left the café without another word.

XXXXXXX

Charity looked down at her boots, shuffling her feet, upset with herself about how selfish she had been back then… about how selfish she still was now. “I can’t say that I blame you for that…” Charity admitted. “I push everyone away and just secretly hope they come back.” Charity’s voice was shakier now, the emotion showing. 

“You know that… You witnessed it first-hand…” Charity added.

XXXXXXX

“I wanted to talk about yesterday.” Vanessa looked up at Charity.

Charity immediately became annoyed. “Well I don’t need another therapy session. I’m sorted now, thanks to you.” Charity half-smiled.

“How can you be?” Vanessa replied. “You’ve bottle all that up for years, it doesn’t just go away… not unless you get justice.”

“I don’t want to talk about it again and that’s my decision, okay? Not yours!” Charity snapped.

“Well, I care about you… I had to do something…” Vanessa admitted. She couldn’t look Charity in the eyes now.

“…What?” Charity didn’t like the sound of that last statement.

Vanessa bit her lip and tried to take a deep breath.

“What have you done?” Charity asked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Vanessa looked at Charity and shook her head. “It’ll be different this time. I promise.” Vanessa stepped away towards the door.

Charity couldn’t believe Vanessa would do something like this. To go against her like this. She was furious.  
XXXXXXX

“I know it wasn’t my place to report it. I was just so angry, I couldn’t do nothing!” Vanessa said, trying to defend herself. 

“You were the only person I told.” Charity admitted. “The only one I trusted.” Charity paused, then whispered, almost to herself, “I won’t make that mistake again.” She turned, avoiding eye contact with Vanessa, grabbed her coat and left.

XXXXXXX

“I’m sorry…” Vanessa whispered.

“Don’t!” Charity interrupted, harshly. “Don’t even speak to me!”

Vanessa knew Charity was upset with her. She took a deep breath. “The world is a different place now. So it the police force! You heard what she said…” 

Charity turned away from Vanessa, not wanting to listen anymore.

“They take allegations like this very seriously. They want to rule out people like him! They won’t immediately think it’s a lie or blame the victim!”

Charity whipped back around to face the shorter blonde. “Stop calling me a victim!” 

“Sorry…” Vanessa shrunk back. She didn’t mean that.

“You think because you’re cleverer than me and you’ve got your degree and everything that you know what’s best for me.”

Vanessa’s brows burrowed. “No!”

“You have lived in a happy little bubble, Vanessa!” Charity yelled. She walked around Vanessa continuing, “…where everything was perfect and everybody loved you and nobody did to you what they did to me!”

Vanessa turned around reluctantly.

“You can’t possibly know what you’re dealing with!” Charity snapped.

Vanessa couldn’t look at Charity. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

“Bails isn’t a sane human being… he isn’t normal… he’s a monster!” Charity searched Vanessa’s face and silently pleaded with the shorter blonde.

“Which is why he needs lockin’ up!” Vanessa raised her voice.

“That’s not your decision!!” Charity exploded.

“I know!” Vanessa admitted. “I know… and I didn’t mean to spring all this on ya. That’s why I texted ya… I thought you’d come ‘round straight away so we could talk about it before the police got there…” Vanessa tried to defend herself.

Charity nodded her head. “We did talk about it and you didn’t listen!”

“I wanted to get you the same support Tracy did…” the shorter blonde tried.

“Oh you mean from Bailes?! Oh yeah, that’s gonna work!” Charity scoffed.

“He wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near ya!” Vanessa argued.

“We’ll you’d think that wouldn’t you?! But…” Charity paused for a split second before exploding again, “you don’t know him!!”

Tears welled up in Vanessa’s eyes. She felt absolutely horrible.

“I told you what he was like, and still… You don’t get it.” The taller blonde took a shaky breath. “You’re always gonna think you know better than me…” 

“I don’t! I was honestly trying to help!” The emotion was obvious in Vanessa’s voice. 

“What? By forcing me to do something I didn’t want to do?!” Charity erupted.

Vanessa fought to keep the tears from running down her cheeks.

“You’re almost as bad as him…” Charity whispered.

Vanessa felt as if she had been punched the stomach. “That’s a horrible thing to say…”

Charity couldn’t take it back now. She put on her mask of stone again. “You can go now.”

Vanessa could see Charity’s walls going back up. Vanessa pleaded, reaching for Charity’s arms “Oh stop being like this please Charity how can I make it bet-“

Charity threw the shorter blonde’s hands off her. She shook her head. “It’s too late for that… We’re done.” Charity asserted. She looked the shorter blonde up and down. “I don’t want to see you again…”

Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t want to let go. “…What you’re dumpin’ me?”

“Ohhhh finally she gets it!” Charity breathed out, throwing her hands in the air and backing away from her now ex-girlfriend. She stopped, and turned around to make sure Vanessa was on her way out. 

Vanessa stood there, stunned and upset. She didn’t want to believe this was happening. She longed for the Charity that opened up to her a few days ago. The woman standing in front of her was not her girlfriend…

The shorter blonde let that sink in. She wasn’t her girlfriend. They were over.

“Now either you go… or I drag you through that bar by your hair!” Charity growled. “Your choice.”

XXXXXXX

“I didn’t mean it Ness.” Charity sniffled. “I’m sorry for taking you for granted. I just wish you would tell me I’m dreaming and it’ll all be okay again…. That’d we be okay again.”

Charity was met with silence once again. Her bottom lip quivered. 

“I know in the beginning I said that if it was a Mrs. And Mrs. white wedding you were after, then I wasn’t your girl, but the truth Is… I…” Charity could no longer speak. The emotions stirring inside her were too much. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was impossible to swallow. She took a small box out of her pocket. She opened it and looked at the simple, yet stunning ring she had bought for Vanessa. She closed the box slowly and bent down, finally letting the tears run down her face. She set the box at the foot of the granite tombstone marked Woodfield.


End file.
